Nereida Asherah
Biography Childhood Nereida was born in the midst of a violent storm that shipwrecked her parents on a remote island. Miraculously, her mother survived childbirth. Her family was marooned on the island, but learned to survive and she was raised off the land as a result. To give thanks for her protection, Nereida became a druid, dedicating her life to protecting the land and sea, patron of Deep Sashelas, elven goddess of the sea. Eventually, as Nereida neared adulthood, her family was discovered by a ship crewed by the Greymarch navy. She was reluctant to leave her island home, but thought it wiser to stay with her family, which now included 2 younger siblings. She spent a few years being tutored at the Scarhorn academy, but the sea called to her, and she has decided to leave her family and return to the coast. Family Neri grew up on an island, removed from society and her extended family. Thus she is extremely close with her parents and siblings. Her parents are wizard scholars who grew up in the wood elf villages of Verdania, but were given jobs researching at the Union while her mother was pregnant with Neri. They were on their way to the island chain when the freak storm marooned them on Monkey Island. Her mother is Nuha Asherah, and her father is Sisu Asherah. She has two siblings: her brother, Ari Asherah, 16, and her sister, Masuma Asherah, 4. Ari is a barbarian, having also embraced the simple life of the island, taught by the villagers to hunt and live off the land. Masuma only lived 2 years of her life on the island and seems to have grown used to the privileges of city life. Neri has not begun her own family yet. She has more important things to take care of for now, although she tends to take a motherly role to small children, due to helping raise Masuma. Education Although she grew up on a small island, Nereida was lucky to have the support of her researcher parents. She was taught basic literacy and other "school" skills like history and math. Still, she preferred to spend most of her time in the village. She learned survival skills, hunting, gathering, fishing, care for small livestock, and herbalism, when she wasn't training with the village druid. Appearance Nereida is of Wood Elf blood, with pale coppery skin. Her dark eyes are often full of contemplation. She keeps her long dark hair in thin dreads, pinned back by a crown of seashells. She has an affinity for body art, and her skin is scattered with tattoos and warpaint. Personality Alignment Results taken from the Easy Damus Alignment Test: = Neutral Good = Neutral Good'-' A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He is devoted to helping others. He works with kings and magistrates but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. However, neutral good can be a dangerous alignment because when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. Detailed Results: Alignment: Lawful Good ----- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (22) Neutral Good XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (29) Chaotic Good XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (20) Lawful Neutral -- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (18) True Neutral XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (25) Chaotic Neutral - XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (16) Lawful Evil ----- XXXXXXXX (8) Neutral Evil XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (15) Chaotic Evil XXXXXX (6) Law & Chaos: Law ----- XXXXXXX (7) Neutral - XXXXXXXXXXXXXX (14) Chaos --- XXXXX (5) Good & Evil: Good XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (15) Neutral - XXXXXXXXXXX (11) Evil X (1) Full answer key can be viewed here. Character Sheet Possessions Herbalism kit: Contains clippers, mortar and pestle, pouches and vials Category:Main characters Category:The Sea Horse